This application pertains to the art of wall assemblies, and more particularly to assemblies of the type wherein modular structural units are hung on walls assembled from a plurality of panels.
In previous assemblies of the type described, separate heavy gauge vertical posts are required between the panels for hanging structural units. The need for heavy structural posts makes the assembly more expensive.
Previous assemblies of the type described often have the mounting member slots visible and this presents an unsightly appearance.
Previous assemblies of the type described have also used structural units having complicated hanging arrangements for hanging the structural units to the mounting members.